escape_the_night_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mind Blown
Mind Blown is the third episode of Season 2 and the fifteenth episode of Escape the Night. Episode Description Once the guests learn that they must collect ten skulls to reverse the Toymaker’s malicious evil spell over the mansion trapped in the swinging sixties, they encounter another of the Toymaker’s dangerous minions, this time in the shape of an explosive archer! As the archer’s aim to blow their minds is true, they must navigate the challenges in order to stop this madman so they can get the next skull… at the cost of another. Episode Summary After the explosive archer threatens the guests to follow his game, they agree and he then introduces himself as Boom Boom Banga Bang, or Mr Boom for short. They then follow Mr Boom into the lobby where four bombs are triggered and the exits are barred, four panels showing twenty minute to disarm the bombs. Jayce then starts disarming the bombs as Colin causes drama by insisting that he can disarm them with his movie training. Jayce then guides Jordan and Arthur in disarming the bombs before Colin is assigned to disarm another one by Jordan. Charlie panics over Edward's disappearance and Jordan calms him down, unaware of the bomb disarming as the last few seconds pass and everyone is shocked by the bombs. Soon after, the guests receive a scroll that tells them that Mr Boom's workshop is in need of a renovation. When they reach the second floor landing, Colin causes more trouble and the argument is soon silenced by Jordan as he tells everyone to get along. Jayce and Edward then work together to blow the door that had no keyholes and discover Mr Boom's workshop. Led by Jayce, the guests then work to restore Mr Boom's bomb making contraption while the others worked to strike down even targets to gain a frozen sword that can kill Mr Boom. After Jayce and the others continue repairing the machine and retrieve a mythical sword that Edward said was cursed, they soon break open a box to gain the last wire needed for the machine. After the machine is complete, they discover that they must vote two again into Mr Boom's final challenge. Arthur then reveals that he was actually a secret agent disguised as an enforcer tasked to investigate the party. After the votes are submitted, Edward reveals that Carson and Celine had been selected for the challenge and that two others had to help them, Carson picking Mason and Celine choosing Monica to save them from death. Mr Boom then has Carson and Celine strapped into chairs and Monica and Mason are tasked with piecing together a machine to save their friend. As the chosen two are watching their friends piece together the machine while getting shocked for the incorrect answers, Silvano and Colin cause drama and trouble as they argue. The challengers and Edward then devise a plan to kill Mr Boom and save all of them from death while Jordan tries to talk down Silvano after he stole Mason's gun, leading to a fight. After the fight, Jordan decides to try to help the others, fighting Silvano before he escapes. Meanwhile, Edward has Monica stab the explosive archer with the frozen sword they found earlier while Jordan arrives on the scene. Monica stabbing Mr Boom causes an explosion that blows the machine and the others off their feet. After the explosion, the machine finally lands and crushes Jordan to death, his blood spilling and unlocking the next skull. Shattered by the hero's sacrifice, the guests then hurry back to the lounge where they mourn the fallen and Silvano reveals his self harming past. After they tend to Silvano's injuries and place the next skull, the guests then encounter a young man who was fleeing from something that releases an ungodly scream. Characters *Charlie Glitter *Jordan Winchester *Jayce Foster *Monica Castillo *Carson Huntington *Mason DuBray *Arthur Rove *Silvano Lupo *Jennifer Morgan *Colin Argent *Celine Harper *Edward del Lobo *Spencer Ashworth *Mr Boom Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season 2